


Who's on Top?

by GizliBiraz



Category: Leverage, Leverage RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi, RPF, What happens when Beth finds our OT3 fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizliBiraz/pseuds/GizliBiraz
Summary: “Our fans,” Beth says, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world.  “They ship us.  That means they write stories about us being together... like, in a relationship.  Well, mostly just sex, but some of them have real relationships.”“Wait, which one of us?”Beth finds some fanfics on the web and brings them in to show Christian and Aldis.





	Who's on Top?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please, please leave comments! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome--it's the only way to get better!

“Oh, my God, did you guys see this?” Beth bounds into Chris’s trailer and plops down between him and Aldis on the couch, completely ignoring the football game they’re watching. The boys both smile, and Chris reaches for the stack of papers in her hands that has her so amused.

“What is it? New scripts? Funny?” Christian’s eyes carry such a light when he’s in his happy place.

Aldis reaches across Beth’s lap to grab the papers from Chris’s hands, “Lemme see that.” He starts to leaf through to papers, quickly realizing that they’re not scripts at all.

“No,” Beth giggles, “it’s us. Well, sort of us. They ‘ship’ us! It’s so funny!”

“Who’s they?” Chris is still a little lost.

“Nah! What?” Aldis looks more carefully at the papers.

“Our fans,” Beth says, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. “They ship us. That means they write stories about us being together... like, in a relationship. Well, mostly just sex, but some of them have real relationships.”

“Wait, which one of us?” Chris is still a little confused, but Aldis is grinning like a damn fool.

“Well, it’s kinda all over the place,” Beth explains. “Some have me and you, some have me and Aldis... There are even some of you two,” she laughs so hard she snorts a little, “and it’s really detailed!” She stifles another laugh, “did you know that your dick is a little shorter than his, but slightly wider?”

“What the hell?” Chris jerks the papers from Aldis’s hands.

“The best, though, is this ‘OT3’ thing,” Beth is still laughing, but can’t help noticing the light shade of red creeping up from Chris’s collar.

“OT3?” Aldis asks.

“It means ‘one true threesome’ and it’s where all three of us are together.” Beth lowers her head and wiggles her eyebrows, looking up at Chris through her eyelashes.

“So, let me get this straight,” he turns, lifting one leg up on the couch, facing his two best friends. “Our fans write stories about us—that’s not news. But they make us, what, a threesome?”

“No, not just that,” Beth says, a little more serious, “it’s like we were fated, like we are all three completely in love with each other. You know how, in most love stories, the two people complement each other, they just sort of fit together, make each other whole? Well, the way they write it, in this case, it takes all three of us. Most of it starts off with me and Aldis since the show kinda pushes that, but then has Chris either finally breaking down and admitting he loves both of us, or us convincing him to join us in bed and then telling him we want more, or...”

“How long have you been reading this stuff?” Chris asks, bemused.

“Long enough.” Beth glances over her shoulder to see that Aldis is still reading, with a big grin on his face. “It’s kinda sweet, though,” she says. “They see things in our scenes together, and they pick up on some of the things you know we put in or Dean asked us to do—the looks, the hugs, all that stuff. Even some of the things we thought were outtakes made it into the final cut. So really, it just means they can tell how much we really do like each other.”

“Ooooohhh,” Aldis says, like he’s had a realization. “Is that how you do that?” He seemed to have forgotten that Beth and Chris were still there.

“What?” Chris can’t imagine what Aldis might have learned from reading a little fanfic.

“I, uh—I mean...” Aldis fumbles, not realizing he’d spoken aloud and being quite flustered. “I just, um, I never really, you know, thought about, uh, the mechanics of it all...” Chris just furrows his brow and shakes his head a little, looking at Aldis askance. “How it works with guys, with uh, two guys together.”

“Aldis!” Beth adopts an aspect of shock and horror, “are you a—a _homophobe_?!?!?!”

“What! Nah, girl, no. I just never thought about it that way.”

“Yeah, Beth, he just likes lookin’ at how pretty I am, but never had the guts to do anything about it, even in his own head,” Chris laughs.

“Look, while you _are_ pretty, I just never thought about it much past...”

“Oh, so you thought about it? Much past what?” Chris teases.

“Nothin’, man. Besides, it’s not like you got all these gay lovers runnin’ around everywhere” Aldis is on the defensive.

“More’n you, apparently.” Both Beth and Aldis just sort of stop what they’re doing and slowly turn their heads to stare at Chris. “What?”

“You’ve been with guys?” Beth seems a bit fascinated. Aldis looks like he doesn’t know what to say.

“Not—not a lot,” Chris decides honesty is the best policy with his friends, “but once or twice, yeah.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute...” the shock has worn off and Aldis just looks amused now, “are you a top or a bottom?”

Faster than anyone knows what’s happening, Chris reaches behind him, grabs a pillow, and throws it at Aldis, “Man, you don’t even know what that means!”

Aldis is laughing, throwing his hands up defensively, and Chris lunches for him, landing half on top of Beth, who’s squealing with delight, and half on Aldis. Chris pins the larger man down to the couch and puts his face right next to Aldis’s ear, “I’d top you, motherfucker, and you’d fuckin’ like that shit, too.”

With that growl, something palpable changes in the air around them, and Aldis stops struggling against the restraint. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I might,” he says, quietly, haltingly. Chris stills and looks at Aldis for a moment, then jumps and yelps as Beth slaps him in the ass.

“Hey, you can’t leave me outta this,” she says. “You gonna top me, too?”

“It doesn’t work that way, Beth,” Chris tries to explain, but she’s laughing as he lifts up off of the two of them.

“I know,” she grins, “but I still don’t wanna be left out! I mean, after all, the fans kinda demand it, right?”

The boys look at each other and laugh, Chris now finally standing in front of them. “Sure,” he says with that incredible grin everybody loves, “we owe it to ’em.” He puts out both hands, one toward each of his friends. He cocks an eyebrow toward Aldis, “could be fun.”

Beth takes his hand without hesitation, “yeah, I mean, honestly, who didn’t see this coming?” She laughs to herself at the double entendre she didn’t intend. She lets Chris pull her up to stand beside him.

“Uh, yeah...” Aldis hesitates, but he takes Chris’s hand. The mischief in Chris’s baby blues and the hunger in his smile take away some of Aldis’s nervousness. “yeah, that could be fun.” He stands also, and Chris leads them into the back of the trailer toward his bedroom. Once they’re all three inside, he pulls both of them into his arms and kicks the door closed.


End file.
